


Thieving Magpie

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :3c, M/M, blowjob, day 6: nsfw/au, of course i just had to go for both, part of tsukinoya week but I decided to post it separately from the other days, thief tsukki and agent/officer noya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phantom thief Magpie comes and goes as he pleases and Nishinoya's perfect to ease some of his boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieving Magpie

“ _Senpai._ ”

Nishinoya grits his teeth as that word bleeds out of Magpie’s mouth like poison. He would have proudly accepted the title if it had been any other situation, or anyone else. Anyone but him.

 _The Phantom Thief_. That’s what everyone calls him. The authorities call him a nuisance.

 _Magpie_. That’s what he calls himself. After every heist, he leaves a black calling card with a simple outline of a magpie and on the back, there are always three options that list out the possible locations Magpie will strike next. Talk about being generous.

Nishinoya finds Magpie to be an enigma. His modus operandi is to come and go silently and swiftly, never taking more than a few choice pieces. According to all the case files he’s meticulously gone through, Magpie mainly targets jewels and crystals, precious stones that gleam under the light. The few irregularities were when Magpie doesn’t take anything even after going through all the trouble to break in. What’s stranger is that the stolen gems mostly end up getting returned to their rightful displays, as though the fiasco had never happened in the first place.

And what the case file doesn’t say is that Magpie went through all the trouble out of sheer boredom, and later on, just to have a brief encounter with Nishinoya.

“Senpai.” Magpie reiterates with a polite smile. There’s mirth dancing in his golden hues when he removes his intricately decorated mask, something he’s been doing since the last few times they were alone together.

“Stop calling me that!” Nishinoya huffs indignantly with folded arms. Lately he’s been leaving the gun in its holster when he encounters Magpie because so far he can’t seem to find a reason to shoot him. It also comes to Nishinoya’s realisation that their meetings were no coincidence (he really should have noticed that earlier, and Magpie mocks him for being so slow) and that Magpie had been seeking him out all along.

“But you like it when people call you that, don’t you?” Magpie spoke with such certainty, telling him facts that he could not have possibly known by just searching on Google.

The agent continues to frown, his brows already tired from the prolonged creasing. He knew nothing about Magpie while Magpie knew a fair bit about him and he’s sore about it. “Not when it’s you! What the hell are you even?! You steal these jewels like taking candy from a baby and you even wait around just to see me?”

“Yes. You’re pretty amusing to tease and I need to pass the time, that’s all. Also, stealing candies from babies isn’t always that simple, you know? The little monstrosities wail louder than those annoying alarms sometimes.”

Nishinoya wants to laugh. He really does.

 

 

The first time they meet, Nishinoya’s chasing alone for the first time since their team is stretched thin from trying to cover as much ground as they can. He sees Magpie calmly sitting on the railing, decked out in dark blue outfit and an elegant mask that resembled his namesake. Magpie fiddles with the ruby in his gloved hand, the gem that’s missing from the case that looks practically untouched.

Nishinoya immediately draws out his gun, aiming it at a non-vital part of Magpie’s body. “Freeze!”

The thief sighs, sounding utterly bored with the world, like it’s a chore to even bother looking up even though there's an agent who has a clear shot at him. “I’m not even moving. And I’m unarmed, you wouldn’t shoot an unarmed person, would you?”

Magpie doesn’t give Nishinoya a chance to answer and leaps over to the edge of the windowsill, pocketing the jewel. Nishinoya doesn’t realise how tall Magpie is until he sees him with perfect posture, standing to his full height, head barely touching the top of the window frame.

 “Till we meet again, Nishinoya Yuu.”

 

 

“You get over here and let me arrest you this instance!”

“Honestly, it’s a wonder you get any work done with that attitude. Only a fool would actually do as you say.” Magpie casually rests an arm on the display case, chin propped up in the palm of his hand. There’s no alarms being triggered and Magpie doesn’t seem at all interested in the gems, choosing instead to stare at Nishinoya.

“You’re not stealing anything today?”

“My, it sounds like you actually want me to steal something. So much for being an enforcer of the law.”

“You know what I mean!” They’ve never had as much trouble with catching a thief as much as Magpie and it can really take a toll on their morale. However, they’re thankful Magpie’s little stunts aren’t malicious and were more of an entertainment to the civilians, though it still spoke of their incompetence.

Kei struts over to where Nishinoya is frozen in his place, pale skin practically glowing under the moonlight. Nishinoya hates to think about how attractive Kei looks in that figure-hugging outfit, how his eyes gleam ever so mockingly at him, how the curve of thin lips could make his breath hitch in his throat.

He definitely hates to admit how their little rendezvous only feeds his addiction of wanting to see Kei again and again.

“T-This is kinda different from our usual conversations.”

“That’s because it is, Yuu.” Kei’s right in front of him now, obnoxiously towering of Nishinoya’s smaller frame.

 _He’s doing it on purpose, that prick!_ He hopes his anger will quash the smoulders that are beginning to ignite in the pits of his stomach but of course, his body betrays him entirely because life is just so unfair. Nishinoya’s throat goes dry when Tsukishima kneels, making quick work of the belt buckle and zip in front of him. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m going to take your measurements for a new pair of pants because these are absolutely atrocious.” Kei rolls his eyes and yanks down said pants, only to be faced with a pair of bright yellow boxers. “Are you fucking kidding me, no wonder you never get laid.”

The humour flies straight over Nishinoya's head but he does nothing to stop it, keeping his hands stiff by his sides. “Seriously Kei! W-What are you doing!” It should have been obvious but with Nishinoya’s short-circuited brain at the moment, he could hardly comprehend anything.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to give you a damn blowjob so just stand there and enjoy it.”

Nishinoya audibly swallows as he watches his length disappear into Kei’s mouth, the heat that engulfs him sending shivers down his body. “Kei…” He doesn’t expect for his voice to spill out as a whimper and it only raises the level of his embarrassment to new heights.

Kei keeps his sharp gaze on Nishinoya’s reddening face and he’s hellbent on reducing him into a quivering mess. He doubts it’ll take long though when he drags the flat of his tongue up the underside of Nishinoya’s erection, drawing out an unsuspecting moan that echoes throughout the spacious room that they really should not be doing this in. While Nishinoya has managed to convince his team that he’s fine with going alone and he’s fairly sure Kei has done something about the patrol guards in the area, there’s always a chance of being discovered and he really doesn’t want to get fired for fraternising with the criminal they were supposed to apprehend.

“Is this a regular thing for you?”

Kei all but smirks and he has a delicate brow raised in amusement. “Just the short and easy to tease ones. By that I mean just you.”

Nishinoya can’t figure why he’s so relieved but thinking is something he’ll have to put aside when all his mind churns out is how the heated breath that ghosts across his cock fires sparks across his body and it _tingles_ , prickles just beneath the surface of his skin.

He can’t pull his eyes away from slicked lips wrapped snugly round his length, the smooth movement of Kei’s head bobbing steadily non-stop and the scrutiny that Kei keeps him under just burns. Nishinoya’s breath hitches and it takes every ounce of willpower to resist thrusting into Kei’s mouth but Kei lets him, encourages even, and Nishinoya takes the opportunity.

With fingers tangled in short blond strands, Nishinoya gives a tentative tug, continuing more insistently when Kei lets out a low moan that has Nishinoya going in a flustered frenzy. His thrusts quicken, ignoring the pain of Kei’s fingernails digging harshly into the flesh of his thighs and it doesn’t take that much longer before Nishinoya gasps and hunches over, keeping Kei firmly in place as he comes down his throat.

A groan pulls him away from the haze of his orgasm and he wearily slides his back down against the wall, meeting Kei eye-to-eye for once. It was nice to see the thief flustered for a change, face flushed and just mildly out of breath. Kei swallows, licking his lips before he’s finally back to his usual self, a condescending smirk in place as he gets up to put his mask back on. “Well it’s time for me to go. We’ll meet again very soon, Yuu.”

Nishinoya wonders if it was all a dream now that Kei has escaped and left him to his own devices but the red crescent marks from Kei’s nails on his thighs and clean spent cock shows him otherwise and he’s left to pick himself up and make his way back home to think about what he might have done in his past life to deserve something like this.

As he lies in bed staring at the ceiling, Nishinoya makes the decision of calling the most rational person he can think off because damn does he need something to distract him before he starts jerking off to Kei’s pretty face. Again.

“Hey Yamaguchi?”

“Noya-san? It’s rare for you to call me so late at night! What’s the matter?”

“Hypothetically, like uh I’m asking for a friend, so what do you do when you know you shouldn’t be doing a thing with someone but you do it anyway because you got caught up in the moment and also because he’s hot?”

“… What?”

 

 

It’s been three weeks of dead silence and while it meant peace for the authorities and more time to think out a new plan, it only brought unease to Nishinoya. There has been no contact between Kei and him since _that_ and Nishinoya is in dire need of some answers to his possibly never-ending list of questions.

“Nishinoya, Tanaka! My childhood friend that I’ve been talking about, he's here for a week to visit! Tsukki, meet my colleagues.”

Tsukishima only shrugs, looking completely nonchalant about meeting the two, except that isn’t the case. His gaze is fixated on the shortest of the lot as a corner of his lips twitches into a smirk. “You’d think I would know them well enough by now with how much you keep telling me about them.”

Nishinoya drops his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this for day 7's free prompt? :3c


End file.
